


Dormed

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dimitri can't sleep. For reasons.
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dormed

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'friends & neighbors'

Dimitri stared up in the darkness toward where the ceiling would be, if there was enough light to see it.

There was no reason they'd all gone back to their old rooms, after all, aside from familiarity. Anybody could have moved anywhere fora bit more privacy and yet...

There he was, actually almost tired, staring up into the darkness because he'd gone back to his old room. That was the first of his current problems. The second was that Sylvain had also gone back to his old room, next door.

Which brought him to his third problem--

So had Felix.


End file.
